


Yours

by Amjead



Series: Master Loki/Daddy John [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Moderate Daddy Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock loves John's cock. He's all his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this. Feel free to follow me on Tumblr at "followallthefandoms"

John woke up one morning to discover that Sherlock wasn't laying next to him. He was currently somewhere a little more southern. Specifically, Sherlock was camping out between John's legs. He wasn't doing anything down there though. He was just staring.

“What are you doing, Darling?” John asked sleepily.

“I'm admiring your cock, Daddy,” Sherlock responded.

John giggled at the loving way Sherlock said the dirty word.

“It's beautiful and perfect,” Sherlock continued. “I'm happy to belong to it, to belong to you.” He brought his face closer to John and kissed his flaccid cock. The slight graze of teeth didn't go unnoticed to John. 

A purr escaped from the back of his throat and he playfully said, “You're so weird in the mornings.”

“And you're so delicious,” Sherlock countered. “I'd like to swallow up your cock and hear you call me a good darling.”

John felt that it was too early to be this aroused, but there was no denying it. Sherlock talked dirty in a bit of a strange way and John loved it.

“Are you hungry, Darling?” John asked. 

“Starving,” replied Sherlock, not breaking eye contact with John's cock.

“Well then, eat as much as you like,” said John.

Sherlock's mouth and tongue went to John's cock happily. He sucked like he was getting paid to do it. The sounds coming from his mouth were sloppy and obscene. John loved it. It should've been criminal to feel this horny.

“You're _amazing,”_ sighed John. “More. Do more!”

Sherlock slid his mouth off of John's cock and started sucking on his balls instead. John draped his legs over Sherlock's shoulders. He felt like Sherlock was going to consume him whole. A guttural groan left Sherlock's mouth and vibrated around John's testicles. It was shocking how wrecked Sherlock sounded.

Sherlock's mouth left John's body with an almost disgusting pop.

“You have such a beautiful cock, Daddy,” he breathed. “I've made it so wet that it's glistening. I'm _aching_ for it. I'm yours, Daddy, all yours.”

 _“Darling,”_ John moaned which caused Sherlock's eyes to twinkle in delight.

“Your cock just twitched for me,” he informed John. “I feel especially beautiful when I'm this needy for you. I want to be like this always.”

Sherlock's mouth and tongue returned to his daddy's erection. John threw his head back and scrunched up his eyes as he moaned. His breathing was ragged and he felt more and more turned on as he listened to Sherlock's indecent slurping from below. John was so aroused that could have sworn he was drooling. His hands twisted in the sheets as Sherlock brought him close to orgasm.

John came with a sizable groan, filling Sherlock's mouth. Once he was done twitching out the last of it, he looked down at Sherlock and watched as his throat bobbed as he swallowed the load. Then, Sherlock crawled up John's body and pressed a kiss onto his lips. He worked John's mouth open with his tongue. Once open, John could still taste his ejaculate in Sherlock's mouth. It was salty and at least a little gross, but John was too distracted by feeling horny for more.

John pulled back from the kiss and said, “I'd like to return the favor.”

“Are you going to suck my cock, Daddy?” Sherlock asked.

John chuckled and said, “No. Just get on your stomach.”

Sherlock didn't question it. He just nodded and did as John said. Once he was on his stomach, John went in between Sherlock's legs.

“I'm going to rim you, Darling” he announced.

Sherlock gasped and blushed slightly. He loved getting rimmed by his daddy. Just then, he was taken by surprise when John gave his upturned ass a small spank. 

_“Oh,”_ Sherlock breathed as his blush deepened.

John began by gently separating Sherlock's ass-cheeks.

“Your hole is as pretty and pink as a cunt,” John commented. “This will be a treat.”

This was a sexual delight that Sherlock loved. He blushed even harder as his face crashed into the pillow.

He turned his head to the side and whined, “Daddy, lick me.”

“Hush, Darling,” hissed John. “It's not everyday that I get to eat your arse. Let me savor this moment.”

Sherlock went back to burying his face in the pillow. The teasing was unbearable when he felt this needy.

John's finger ghosted over Sherlock's puckered asshole. He could feel it shutter at the touch. John gave another chuckle in response. 

“So eager, so sensitive,” John observed. “You're so turned on, Darling. It's beautiful. I want to keep you on edge like this for hours.”

Sherlock moaned at the thought. Being teased like this was wonderful foreplay, but he was too aroused for something like that now.

“Daddy, please,” he begged. “Eat me. Make me squeal and writhe.”

“You'd look so pretty like that,” John mused. Next, he reached into the bedside table's drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube and slicked his fingers. Then, he unexpectedly breached Sherlock's asshole with the tip of his finger.

Sherlock let his head fall back into the pillow. He scrunched his eyes shut again as John slipped more of his finger into his lover.

Sherlock breathed deeply as John inserted a second finger. The sensation was amazing. Sherlock knew that his orgasm was fast approaching. 

After that, John removed his two fingers. A small whine escaped Sherlock's lips, but it didn't last for long. John dipped his head and licked a long stripe over Sherlock's asshole. That small whine turned into a very large sigh. Sherlock was surprised by how horny he sounded.

John's licks become rougher and soon, he was straight up ass-fucking Sherlock with his tongue. Sherlock's hands clawed into the sheets again as dirty things passed through his mouth.

“Oh, _God,_ Daddy,” he groaned. _“Please._ More. Yes!”

Sherlock always swore that somehow John's tongue got longer and stronger when rimming. He was so skilled at using it to illicit a better reaction from his darling. Sherlock felt that if he could, he'd go on forever with John's mouth constantly on him. Alas though, that orgasm was imminent. Sherlock's heart was beating fast and he was breathing in short pants. The only words coming out of him were, “Please” “Daddy” and, “More.” Soon, it was just too much. John had hit that sweet spot too many times. Sherlock came with groans and swears.

“You sound like a sailor when you're deeply pleasured,” John commented with a grin.

 _“Daddy,”_ Sherlock panted, catching his breath.

"Yes Darling?" John asked.

"That was _amazing."_

“I know,” said John, a bit egotistically. “I know what makes you come undone, Darling. It's lovely to see you that way. Now, I know that we've both eaten, but I think it's time you make me breakfast. Don't you think?”

Sherlock chuckled and rolled his eyes at John in a playful way. He would do whatever his daddy wanted.


End file.
